


Brush With Death

by introverted_kitten



Series: It’s Your Funeral [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Denial, Family, Hospital, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Reflection, Why Did I Write This?, dp side hoes week 2021, happiness, hero - Freeform, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: Danny just can’t catch a break, no matter what.Side Hoes Week one-shots, that follow my fanfic Grave Consequences, either set before, in between or after the fanfic takes place. Can be read as stand alone one-shots.
Series: It’s Your Funeral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Reflection - Mr Lancer

_ Edward Lancer didn’t realise until now that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton had such similar reflections.   
  
_

* * *

**Monday, Caspar High School, 7:30am**

  
It was a strangely uplifting Monday morning, as Edward Lancer cleared a metal cabinet of school supplies within his empty classroom. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock. Only half an hour until the bell rang and his students appeared.

He disposed the equipment onto a desk behind him, pencils, pens, scissors, glue sticks, paper in various shapes and colours. Today’s project, he hoped, would be a fun one for the class. Ever since Phantom’s memorial had been placed up, everyone had clamoured over it. He’d even seen the likes of the Fenton’s and the Red Huntress there to drop off small tributes. So it was only fair that his class got to do the same.

The bald teacher wondered how Phantom was taking this. The last time he’d seen the ghost face to face was in the corridor, slouched and in pain, his HAZMAT suit ripped and torn, a gouge on his shoulder and an agonising burn that stretched across his hip. Hopefully, the memorial was doing something good for the ghost, letting him know that he was appreciated in the community.

Lancer sighed heavily as he dropped the last of the equipment. He was getting too old for this. Halfheartedly, he swung the metal cabinet shut with a clatter.

Sometimes, he certainly didn’t feel appreciated. Especially not by his students. Particularly, Daniel Fenton. The boy would rather wander astray midway his lessons than bother to learn. There was something bothering the teenager, and there had been for a while. 

Last Thursday, Danny had been badly injured, which Edward had assumed to be from Dash’s excessive bullying on the young student. However, that didn’t seem to be the case, as to his surprise, Dash Baxter had approached Danny Fenton on the Saturday and actually apologised to him directly. 

Apologising for the injuries? He didn’t think so now. Those injuries had been serious, too serious to be inflicted by a bully. A massive graze on the teenager’s shoulder, and a wound that made Daniel favour his hip. He remembered the boy's weary stare.

No. He didn’t think it was deliberate. It was almost as if Daniel felt guilty each time he had to run from the classroom sporadically, and reappear whenever later. His expression had been downcast, stormy blue eyes drab and faded, hair scraggy and filled with grime, red mottled splashes on his chin and collarbone.

A sense of deja vu filled Lancer as he found himself glancing at his own faded reflection of the metal cabinet. It reminded him of when he came across Phantom, after being unsuccessful in hunting down Daniel Fenton, he found the ghost examining his appearance in a row of scuffed lockers.

In fact, the green eyed ghost’s expression had been quite similar to the guilty one that Danny Fenton showed often. Same heavy bags underneath their eyes, same mottled bruises on their neck, same messy and scruffy hair. The similarities were uncanny. And then Phantom had looked into the lockers, his reflection wearily glazing back. 

A reflection, that was different in appearance from the ghost. A negative counterpart, that looked so different. But so familiar.

He knew that face. 

Phantom looked into the lockers, yet Danny Fenton had stared back.


	2. Happiness

_Sam Manson hadn’t a clue about this memorial thing. But maybe it’s just the right time for her and Paulina to settle their differences. Hopefully._

* * *

**Saturday, Florist Shop, 8am**

The bell on the door rang as Sam entered the florists, purse in hand. It was her second visit that week, her supply of plant food was low. Normally, the florists were close to empty (which was why it was one of her favourite places) and devoid of people, yet today the shop was bustling.

“What gives?” She spoke to no one in particular, as she walked to the back of the shop to pick up the boxes of plant food. What was going on? As far as she was aware, there were no town events going on.

Picking up the box, she retreated to the queue, at least five people before. Observing, Sam noticed that every single person was holding a bouquet of flowers or some sort of blossom. The cards rack was also strangely empty of their “thanks” and “deepest sympathies” cards. Had someone important died?

If it was so, the ‘many thanks’ cards didn’t make sense. However, this person must be someone important, if so many people had flowers and cards.

“I would’ve thought you of all people would be giving a tribute.” Sam blinked, and turned, seeing Paulina sashaying down the row to stand behind her. Her hands were full of bouquets of flowers, reds, greens, blacks and whites, as well as various boxes wrapped with ribbons and cards.

“Of course the goth girl would be into ghosts. So why don’t you have anything?” Paulina tilted her head to the side. 

Sam looked on in confusion. The teenager had no idea what was going on.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Didn’t you hear, goth girl? The memorial at the town square for Phantom.” Paulina explained snidely, pointing an accusing finger.

“No, I didn’t.” Sam shook her head. This was the first time she was hearing about any sort of memorial.

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t. That club we’ve been hosting for the past couple of months, that was funded so we could put up a memorial for Phantom.”

“Good for you.” Sam shrugged, acting disinterested. She wondered if Danny knew. 

“Don’t think this means you get a chance at him, Manson. After all, I know more about Phantom than you do now.” The A Lister said flippantly, raising an eyebrow at the teenager, “I know you’re interested in him, but he’s _mine_.”

Her heart lurched with anxiety, but Sam tried not to show it. She certainly couldn’t mean that she knew Danny’s identity, (if so, she probably wouldn’t have made that remark). Knowing what the club was about was certainly a relief, but it also brought a looming sense of dread over her.

They’d basically stalked Danny for close to five months, and now there was a memorial, and something was found out. But she didn’t know what.

“What did you find out?” She asked curiously.

“It’s not like I’d tell you.”

“No, no. I’m genuinely interested.” Sam couldn’t believe she was being reasonable to Paulina of all people, but here she was.

“If I did tell you, you would probably try to charm Phantom with that knowledge. I wouldn’t risk that.”

“Paulina, think logically here. Do you really think I’m here to steal Phantom off you?”

“Yes! There’s news articles on you dating him and you being sighted with him. You probably even know what I found out already.” Paulina responded, looking strangely glum.

“Then I’ll tell you, I’m not. Me and Danny are just friends.”

“—Danny? You’re on a first name basis?!” An angry look flashed upon the girl's face.

Ignoring Paulina’s anger streak, Sam trailed forward in the queue, just as a cactus caught her eye. It was a small thing housed in a neon green ceramic pot, crammed at the back of the shelf.

Without thinking, Sam shifted the box of plant food into her right hand, picking up the cactus with her left.

“So what if I am? You can’t do anything about it.” After seeming like an eternity, Sam responded to the girl. She expected to see another look of jealous anger, but instead Paulina simply looked defeated.

“I hate that you’re right.” Paulina sighed, glancing down at the flowers and tributes in her hands, “No matter what I do, it’s never enough.”

“To try and gain Phantom’s attention? Because you did gain his attention.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just— you have your friends, that Fenton dork and the techno geek. But, you’re all close, and I don’t know, I’ve just never had that before.”

Slightly miffed at the insult of her friends, Sam tilted her head.

“You’re the queen of Caspar High, you never get bullied, no one calls your friends dorks or geeks — what more could you want?” Her eyes narrowed at the last part of the sentence.

“I, I just want friends. Friends that care. Friends that are there to help me and don’t see me as some sort of walking goddess.” Her teal eyes were downcast as she looked aside, “I guess I saw that in Phantom.”

“All of this is because, you’re lonely?” The goth perked in surprise. Whatever she’d been expecting, it wasn’t a lament from the A Lister. A twinge of sympathy stabbed at Sam, at least she had Tucker and Danny, real friends, not ones that treat her like a deity. Just another reason she didn’t tell anyone about her wealth.

“I don’t want a relationship with him — well I guess it would be nice — but I just want to be friends with him. He seems like a really nice person, uh, ghost.” She shrugged.

“Then why say you’re dating him, if you don’t want a relationship with him?”

“So then I’m his main focus! Then he’s not distracted by other people and focuses on me.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond.

“Look, Paulina… I guess maybe I could do something.’

“And what would that be?” The girl snarked back.

“You tend to be treated as if you’re a walking porcelain doll, because your friends don’t know how else to act around you.” Sam shrugged, “They’re scared. If it’s one foot out of line then they’re ruined by you. Take Valerie — granted she’s doing much better without the A Listers, but were you even aware of what you did?”

“She lost her money, she couldn’t be seen around us. I keep them in line.”

“Friendships aren’t based on money or status in school. Heck, in five years this won’t even matter. Maybe if you started treating your friends like actual people, they’ll start acting like friends to you too and not mindless drones.” Sam shrugged, walking forward to the till as the person in front moved.

“But my status is all I have! You’re probably just telling me this as one of your weird goth tricks.”

“I’m not.” The goth shrugged as she placed the cactus and plant food on the counter. She readied her purse, moving a few feet to the other side of the till, “And if you want anything to change, you’ll take my advice.”

There was silence.

It was as she thought it would be. Paulina wouldn’t listen to her advice, why would she?

On the other hand, Sam glanced at the green potted cactus that had entranced her.

_Maybe this would make a good decoration for that memorial Paulina was going on about…_

“That’s $10, please.” Behind the till the cashier spoke, their voice bored as the black haired girl handed over the bill and picked up her purchases. Walking forward, Sam pressed her hand on the door, the bell ringing.

“Wait.”

She paused. She turned.

“I think it’s true. What you said.” Paulina looked slightly sheepish as she rubbed her shoulder. “Maybe status isn’t everything. I mean your parents are rich, but you hang out with Fenton and Foley. And like, I guess if I do treat people nicely that they’ll be kind back to me.”

Disbelief cracked across Sam’s face. Was she hearing this right.

“And I know, it’s really late, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Apologies extend to Danny and Tucker. Don’t think you’re forgiven yet.” Sam narrowed her eyes. Months of bullying she couldn’t forgive with the blink of an eye.

“I understand.” Paulina nodded her head.

Meanwhile, an idea formed in Sam’s head. It was ridiculous, and she didn’t know if it would be a total disaster, but it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

A smile beamed across her face, “Say, how would you feel about meeting Phantom?”


End file.
